Chapter 2 (S1)
Summary Cupcake,Rocky, & Sabrina found out they were twins. Now they find out that they are all amazing singers & they form a band. They decide they should do their first performance at Battle Of The Bands,but they have doubts when they find out their arch enemies are competing too. They sing & win Battle Of The Bands. Transcipt Cupcake: Hey Rocky! Hey Sabrina! Rocky & Sabrina: Hey! Rocky: Wha sup? Sabrina: Nothing. Just playing the guitar. Cupcake: You like music? Sabrina: Yeah, I like to sing a lot. Rocky: ME TOO! Except I play the piano. Cupcake: I love to sing too! And play the guitar! Rocky: We should form a band! Sabrina: Yeah but what would we call it? Cupcake: How about 3rd Harmony? Rocky: Thats an amazing name! Sabrina: I like it! *at the mall* Rocky: Hey guys! Cupcake: Hey! Sabrina: You seem excited. HVE VEGGIES BEEN OUTLAWED? Rocky: No, but I signed us up for Battle Of The Bands! Sabrina: Thats amazing! Rocky: One problem. Cupcake & Sabrina: What? Rocky: We are going against Laura,Di'Anna, & Julie. Cupcake: *looks at sign up paper* They are calling themselves Laura & The Laurpettes. Laura: Yes, yes we are. I am ''irresistable. Sabrina: To rats. Julie: Yeah whatever. The point is we are going to crush you in Battle Of The Bands. Rocky: Only if you threaten to sing them to death. Sabrina & Cupcake: *laughing* Di'Anna: Whatever. We are better than you. Laura: Yeah, you are gonna need talent to win. Rocky: And we have unlike ''some people. Laura: Ugh, whatever. Girls! *flips hair & walks out dramaticly with Di'Anna & Julie* Cupcake: Just ignore them. We need a song to sing. Rocky: Got one. Lets go practice. Sabrina: Lets go to my place. *at Sabrina's place* Cupcake: Whats the song called? Rocky & Sabrina: The Great Divide. Cupcake: Cool! Lets practice! *a few hours later* All: And the great divide Doesn't feel so wide Anymore Rocky: We are AMAZING. Cupcake: We are totally gonna win. Sabrina: Which will be good for our first performance. All: *nod* Rocky: Got to go eat! Cupcake: Me too. Sabrina: Bye guys! Remember the lyrics! Rocky & Cupcake: We will! *wave goodbye* *at Battle Of The Bands* Rocky: I am gonna throw up! Laura: So are the audience when they hear your singing. Di'Anna: The only cure is Laura & The Laurpettes. Julie: Yeah! Cupcake: Leave us alone. We are awesome. Laura: Sure you are. Sabrina: See now you admit it. Laura,Di'Anna,&Julie: Whatever. *leave* Anouncer: First are Laura & The Laurpettes! Laura,Di'Anna,&Julie: Hey! We are singing "To Cool For You"! Laura:I'm to cool for my dress *sings the rest* Di'Anna: *waving* Thank you! Julie: Thank you very very much! *they walk off stage* *a few hours later* Cupcake: There are lots of contestants! Sabrina: No kidding! Its been 3 hours! Rocky: Yeah, but we are the next & the last. Sabrina: I am so nervous! Cupcake: Don't worry! We are gonna do great! Anouncer: Now for our last band, 3rd Harmony! *3rd Harmony walks on stage* Rocky: Hey everyone! I'm Rocky! Cupcake: And you probably know me, Cupcake. Sabrina: And you proabably don't know me,Sabrina. All: We are going to be singing The Great Divide. Cupcake: I never knew I lost you till I found you And I never guessed how close you were to me Rocky: And now I wanna throw my arms around you Tell a thousand tales that will astound you Sabrina: Everything about you tells me this was meant to be, don't you see All: I'm on your side Let's take this ride And together we're facing the world Doing things nobody's done before And the great divide Doesn't seem so wide anymore Cupcake: I can't recall what life was like without you Now it feels as though we've never been apart Rocky: Tell me every tiny thing about you Anything you'll say I'll never doubt you Sabrina: We're meant to be together I can feel it in my heart It's just the start All: I'm on your side Let's take this ride And together we're facing the world Doing things nobody's done before And the great divide Doesn't seem so wide Cupcake: And if you'll be there beside me when I falter (You'll be there beside me when I falter) Rocky: Then whatever comes I know we'll take it all in stride (Take it all in stride) Sabrina: I'm on your side All: The great divide Doesn't seem so wide I'm on your side Let's take this ride And together we're facing the world Doing things nobody's done before And the great divide Doesn't seem so wide anymore Anouncer: Ok that was the last band! You have 3 minutes to vote! Then the judges will pick the finalist then you will vote again & the one with the most votes wins so get voting. *a few minutes later* Anouncer: Ok we have our finalist! Laura & The Laurpettes! *points to them* *they come out on stage* Anouncer: And.... 3rd Harmony! *points to them* *they come out on stage* Anouncer: Get voting! *a few minutes later* Anouncer: And this winner is................. * starts pointing to Laura & The Laurpettes* 3rd Harmony: *all frown* Anouncer: *switches his hand to 3rd Harmony* 3RD HARMONY! 3rd Harmony: *all smile again* Rocky: OMG YAY! THANK YOU! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Cupcake: Thank you! Sabrina: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anouncer: And that concludes this year's Battle Of The Bands! See ya next year! *backstage* Laura: You got lucky. Cupcake: Actually you got lucky that people didn't throw tomatoes at you guys. Di'Anna: Uh.... uh..... I can't think of a good comeback. 3rd Harmony: *laugh* Laura & The Laurpettes: *leave* Rocky: 3rd Harmony? 3rd Harmony: *all put their hands in & puts them up in the air* 3rd Harmony! THE END Disclaimer We do not own the songs To Cool For You or The Great Divide (but we wish we did :P). They belong to Camp Rock & The McClain Sisters! Previous Next Chapter 1 (S1) Chapter 3 (S1)